Como Chocolate
by Tilmitt.Selphie
Summary: Continuação de Will you still love me tomorrow? Um ano depois do encontro com Sakura os efeitos desse momento ainda não terminaram. O que fará Syaoran agora?
1. Chapter 1

Os personagens de CCS não me pertencem...

Essa fic é a continuação de _**Will you still love me tomorrow? **_

_**Como Chocolate**_

Uma linda mulher de olhos vermelhos, trajando um terninho preto, tendo os cabelos presos em um coque e utilizando uma maquiagem sofisticada, encontrava-se em uma elegante sala. Sentada em uma poltrona lendo uma revista de fofocas para passar o tempo.

**-Meiling-**

Umm! O Depp realmente é muito gostoso!!

Angelina Jolie está grávida de gêmeos!! Que fofo!! Se um dia eu me casar quero gêmeos. Será que eles vão dar muito trabalho?

Com certeza. Nota mental: contratar babás.

Umm, era isso que eu estava procurando!!

"_Multimilionário Syaoran Li não aparece na noite de Hong Kong há algumas semanas__.__ Estaria o melhor partido de toda Ásia comprometido? Essa é a última foto de Li solteiro vestindo um Armani impecável e extremamente sexy. Esse homem poderia ter a mulher que desejasse!!!"_

Mas a única que ele queria abandonou ele. Quando eu encontrá-la pessoalmente vou socá-la, tai mais uma nota mental. Como ela pode ficar com a melhor parte, o príncipe, e me devolver o sapo?

Agora eu tenho que, além de acompanhar esse homem ao analista, ainda servir de assistente pessoal e psicóloga particular!!!

E eu que só queria me divertir quando vim pra cá...

Odeio essa tal Sakura Kinomoto!!!

**-//-**

**-Syaoran-**

- Quando eu a conheci, tudo na minha vida era tão chato, tão comum. Aí ela veio e foi como se na minha vida passasse um furacão! Foi tudo tão rápido, mas tão intenso. Eu realmente não entendo como tudo isso foi acontecer e ainda mais dessa forma!! – falava deitado no divã.

-Senhor Li, observe seu comportamento. Há um ano o senhor conheceu essa moça e desde então passou por diversas mudanças: primeiro adotou uma postura de revolta, buscando uma espécie de compensação de sua raiva, tendo agido de forma lasciva. Depois novamente trancou-se em seu casulo; agora, depois de me procurar, o senhor repete a mesma história todas as seções – falou o analista sempre com um tom sábio – Perceba, que você não consegue se libertar. Talvez uma das saídas para seu caso seja reencontrá-la, não quero que pense que vocês possam voltar a sentir as mesmas coisas ou que essa moça lhe receba de braços abertos. Mas, possivelmente, ao encontrá-la o senhor poderá libertar-se dessa sensação de abandono, pois creio que será o primeiro questionamento do senhor a ela.

- Como assim? Eu tentei procurá-la, mas simplesmente daqui de Hong Kong tudo fica mais complicado. Não há mais ninguém no endereço do registro a universidade que ela cursava, o ano passado foi o mais promissor para a indústria de brinquedos e muitas delas fizeram acordos comerciais na cidade no mesmo período. E eu não consigo me lembrar do nome da prima dela!! – disse de forma nervosa.

- Senhor Li – começou calmamente – creio que o melhor seria um afastamento de Hong Kong. O senhor tem freqüentado a mesma cafeteria do encontro, o mesmo restaurante, o mesmo parque... O senhor está obsessivo. Viaje para Tokyo, afaste-se das lembranças e aproxime-se dela. Mas gostaria que, se for, leve sua prima, e continue o tratamento.

- Não faz sentido, doutor.

- Quais as chances de ela retornar aos mesmos lugares que vocês estiveram? Agora, quais as chances de vocês se encontrarem em Tokyo, sendo que ambos convivem no meio industrial?

- Eu quero muito doutor, mas ao mesmo tempo eu tenho medo de saber por que ela me deixou, de revê-la e sentir as mesmas coisas e não poder tê-la.

- Entretanto, ao obter a resposta o senhor poderá ou não sofrer com tal. Mas estará pronto para abandonar esses sentimentos e superar essa fase, retomando sua vida.

- Obrigado doutor, mas eu preciso pensar. Eu ligo para o senhor quando tomar minha decisão. Boa tarde. – levantei-me e foi em direção à porta, sendo acompanhado pelo analista.

- Estarei à espera de sua resposta, senhor Li. – e despediu-se de mim com um aperto de mão.

**-//-**

**-Meiling-**

- Syao!! – observei meu primo saindo do consultório.

- Obrigado, boa tarde. – dizia ele a secretaria com cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- Boa tarde. – dissemos juntas, claro que minha voz foi muito mais agradável.

- Vamos Meiling? – disse olhando para mim.

- Claro! – falei, seguindo para a saída.

- Ah, como foram às coisas com o velho lá? – perguntei com medo da resposta.

- Meiling, mais respeito! Em casa nos conversamos, eu agora não quero falar sobre o assunto, ok? – disse, olhando para minha cara.

Pois é, o bicho tá pegando, quem diria que aquele deus grego, aquele homem lindíssimo, se transformou nisso.

Um homem com o cabelo mais bagunçado que nunca, mas não parecendo um corte moderno, como cabelo de quem acabou de acordar e saiu, sem fazer a barba por três semanas, sem comer direito, bebendo.

O que uma mulher não faz?

Ao invés de aproveitar seus lindos 24 anos, ele fica enfiado num escritório ou num analista tempo todo. Antes, o Syao cafajeste, pelo menos ia a alguns lugares, agora esse _mulambo_ não é meu primo.

- Tudo bem, mas você vai para a empresa? – espero que não, dá até medo de você desse jeito!!

- Não, vou para casa, quero dormir e pensar em umas coisas.

- Ok, eu vou adiantar então as atividades de amanhã, me reunir com os diretores e passar as ordens do dia, alguma recomendação especial? – retirei um bloquinho e anotei cada palavra do meu primo, afinal quem quer errar alguma coisa quando se trata de negócios milionários e um homem nesse estado?

**-//-**

- Bom, senhores, são os pedidos do nosso presidente, grata pela atenção. – disse saindo da sala de reuniões e seguindo para minha sala, de assistente pessoal do presidente.

- Nossa, amor, adoro quando você manda em todo mundo!! – ouvi uma voz grossa e senti dois braços fortes passarem por minha cintura.

- Eriol, no trabalho não! – não sou doida!!! Só trabalho numa empresa familiar presidida pelo senhor gelo mal humorado.

- Ah, Mei, o Syaoran não está aqui.

- Ele sabe de tudo que acontece aqui!! – eu vou resistir – Se você se comportar direitinho te compenso hoje à noite depois do trabalho.

- Oba!! Acho que voltei a ser o vice-presidente responsável.

- Ah, mas hoje eu não posso!! Syaoran está estranho, quero ver o que ele esta fazendo em casa, sem ninguém. Espero que não esteja bebendo... – disse realmente triste.

- Calma, amor, Syao vai sair dessa! – disse meu namorado me abraçando.

- Eu sei, só não sei o que vai restar dele depois de tudo isso.

- Ele é muito forte, mas precisa de um tempo pra lidar com perdas, você sabe, lembra de quando ele perdeu o pai?

- Mas ele tinha perdido _O pai_, não uma garota qualquer!! – que tipo de comparação era aquela!!

- Você não entende, mas quando ficamos mais velhos é muito mais fácil ser dominado por uma mulher do que pela nossa própria família.

- Claro que eu sei disso, mas não queria que ele ficasse assim.

- Eu sei, mas agora não podemos fazer nada a não ser tentar ajudá-lo, no que ele pedir.

- Syaoran, cabeça dura, se um dia essa mulher reaparecer, ela vai ver só.

- Hahaha, tenho medo por ela!! – disse, beijando meu pescoço.

- Já falei pra parar, Eriol, no escritório não!! – disse, tentando me afastar.

- Só uns beijinhos, amor.

- Você é impossível!!!

- Você fica linda com raiva!

**-//-**

**-Syaoran-**

Cheguei em casa, fui direto dormir. Não sei porque, mas não me sinto preparado pra pensar, tomei um calmante e adormeci.

_Desculpa Syaoran, mas foi só um dia, uma aventura, e eu nunca te amei. Eu estou com outro, sou feliz e realmente amo ele._

_Nunca existiu um _nós_, nem vai existir..._

- Sakura... – acordei triste pelo pesadelo, mas feliz por ser parte apenas do meu imaginário.

Mas e se não fosse só minha imaginação, seria possível, previsões?

Talvez uma certeza interior que tinha sido suprimida pelos meus desejos?

Será que eu estou louco?

Será que o doutor tem razão,_ obsessivo_?

Acho que o real e a minha imaginação então misturados...

O que fazer então?

Ir a Tokyo e procurá-la?

Mas seria partir do zero, não que eu esteja longe dele...

Talvez eu não queira comprovar que ela tem outro, porque tudo que aconteceu foi tão real.

Seria possível?

Claro, idiota, passou um ano.

Realmente eu sou um idiota por achar que eu signifiquei algo pra ela.

Porém, ela significou alguma coisa pra mim. Muita coisa.

Como era possível? Eu me perguntava sempre a mesma coisa, acho...

Como era possível algo tão rápido e simples ter significado tanto assim?

Simples... Talvez seja esse o ponto... Talvez não tivesse sido realmente simples...

Estiquei o braço sem nem olhar direito para a caixa aberta e quase vazia de bombons de cereja e peguei um. Até o sabor do chocolate me lembrava ela. O chocolate amargo... Estranho, está mais doce hoje.

O espelho (da porta do guarda roupa) também parecia ter algum problema... Ou é a minha imagem nele que ultimamente eu nem dava atenção? Preciso de um banho...

Não importava o que ela estaria fazendo agora... Na verdade, importava sim, e acho que é por isso que estou resolvido a encontrá-la. Quero saber quem é ela realmente. Preciso dela...

Fui em direção ao armário, peguei roupas limpas, também o barbeador, estava decidido, por mim eu iria atrás dela. Por pior que fosse precisava saber!

Tomei um demorado banho, fiz a barba, aquilo foi bom, me senti melhor comigo mesmo.

Pronto pra guerra que se aproximava.

**-Meiling-**

- Syao!!! Cheguei!! Como eu não vi o carro dos bombeiros lá em baixo acho que tá tudo bem, né? – responda que sim, responda que sim!!!

- Não, a ambulância veio mais cedo, deu até tempo de voltar pra casa, era só fazer um curativo nos pulsos, Mei... – escutei essa resposta vinda da sala. Nossa o que aconteceu? É o velho e rabugento Syaoran Li pré-Sakura?

Fui pra lá, ele pode querer se jogar da janela...

Quando entrei na sala, senti aquele perfume excitante e me deparei com meu primo vestindo uma camisa social branca e uma calça preta, simples, só que com o corpo dele qualquer coisa fica bem. Ele tinha feito a barba e os cabelos, naturalmente rebeldes, tinham um aspecto limpo, macio e moderno.

Meu queixo caiu.

Deixa-me tentar me recuperar, e o desgraçado tá olhando pra minha cara de boba e rindo. Ah, essa tem volta, Syaoran!!!!

- Surpresa, priminha? – disse num tom cínico.

- Cadê o cadáver?

Ele me olhou com uma cara que dizia: qual?

- Cadê o Syaoran feio e detonado que disse que vinha pra casa, você é o gêmeo mal?

- Não gostou de me ver assim de novo? – mantendo o tom cínico.

- Claro que eu gostei! Quero saber o que tem por trás disso. Ela tá aqui? Vai aparecer do nada? Ligou? Como ela sabe nosso número?

- Hahahaha, tem sim a ver com a Sakura! Entretanto, muito mais com uma decisão minha.

- Você vai esquecê-la?

- Não, vou para Tokyo. Lá vou descobrir o porquê de ela ter me abandonado e depois ver o que vou fazer. – ele disse isso com uma tristeza no olhar, parecia esperar o pior dessa viagem.

- Como assim?

- Recomendações médicas e do meu coração. – disse, me olhando. Que brega!!!

- Droga, Syaoran, não quero que você fique mal de novo!!

-Eu prometo a você que depois disso eu vou me decidir de vez a esquecê-la ou quem sabe alguma coisa boa? – disse sorrindo brevemente.

- Para com essas esperanças tolas, você foi o único que se ferrou com tudo isso. Essa daí deve ter feito o que fez com você com mais um monte de caras.

- Meiling, não fala assim da Sakura. Eu acredito que ela não é assim. – disse ele com um tom de voz bem sério.

- Olha, se você acha isso, tudo bem, mas eu te falo essas coisas porque quero o seu bem! Parece que você perdeu completamente a cabeça, mas se você realmente quer ir, vá!! – desisto.

- Meiling, queria que você fosse comigo, também é uma recomendação do analista. – disse ele, de forma encabulada.

- Eu?

- É, pra caso eu passe dos limites e porque é minha assistente pessoal.

- Vou ter que retirar o que eu disse do velho lá, hahahahaha. Quer dizer, priminho, que eu mando em você agora? – opa!! Tá ficando bom.

- Não, você é minha funcionária, estava apenas sendo educado. Mas significa basicamente: você vai para Tokyo comigo. – ah, tava bom demais pra ser verdade, mas essa análise caríssima serviu pra alguma coisa.

- Chato, e você não ficou tão bonito assim... – disse, enquanto ele saía da sala.

- Vou fingir que eu acredito!! E esteja pronta pra viagem às nove da manhã. – disse num toma mais elevado, deveria estar já no segundo andar.

- Amanhã?? Já??? – ai saco, lá vou eu passar a noite arrumando malas. Droga, e o Eriol???

Maldita Kinomoto, sempre atrapalhando!!!

Continua...

**N.A.:** Oi gente!!!

Essa é a continuação que eu prometi!! Espero que vocês gostem, mas primeiros capítulos não são o meu forte!!

Vou me dedicar pra fazer o melhor sempre!!!

Agradecimentos a **7Coyote7 **que está revisando a fic**, obrigada, obrigada **também a**Ma Ling Chan** que revisava antes**!!! **Quem quiser conferir suas fic de Harry Potter é só procurar no meu perfil!!!

Também a todas as reviews de _**Will you still love me tomorrow?**_

**MUITO OBRIGADA!!!!!!! ESPERO REVIEWS DE TODOS VOCÊS NOVAMENTE!!!!!**

Gostaram do efeito Sakura no Syao????

Gostaram da Meiling executiva????

Gostaram do Casal MxE?

Sugestões, comentários em geral.....**review!!!!**

Bjos

Até o próximo cap.

Sel

**N/Coy':** Gente, que coisa louca! Syaoran todo complexado por causa da Sakura, Meiling possessiva quanto ao primo e, ui, namorando o Eriol! Agora, será que essa viagem vai levar o Li até a Sakura? Quando esses dois se encontrarem... nem posso imaginar! Além de que eu adoro fics AU, tirando os personagens de seus mundinhos e o trazendo para o nosso, tornando-os pessoas reais!

Acompanhem, gente, porque, palavra de revisora, vale a pena! *lambe* - mania de lamber, ignorem...


	2. Chapter 2

Os personagens de CCS não me pertencem...

Essa fic é a continuação de _**Will you still love me tomorrow? **_

_**Como chocolate**_

**-Meiling-**

Estávamos dentro do jato particular da família Li, eu trabalhava na agenda do meu querido primo. Agora que ele decidiu viajar por tempo indeterminado, havia diversas reuniões a serem remarcadas, e incrivelmente ninguém se importou que isso ocorresse!!! Era uma honra negociar com o mais promissor Li, o empresário mais bem sucedido de toda Ásia.

Deve ser por isso que ele é assim. Deram moral demais pra ele...

Enquanto eu trabalhava o meu adorado primo degustava chocolates importados, e parecia tão concentrado em cada sensação que aquelas bolinhas de chocolates recheadas de avelã traziam a ele. Ele olhava pela janela estranhamente, estaria pensando em Sakura? Ainda não consigo entender como ele insiste em procurá-la, isso só vai piorar a situação. Ele nem ao menos sabe se ela está com alguém!! Será que ele vai tentar ficar com ela? Mesmo depois de tudo que ela fez?

Quem entende isso...?

Mas vou voltar ao trabalho, porque alguém aqui tem que fazer isso!

**-Syaoran-**

_**It's been a while since you've been and gone and never come back.**_

_Já faz um tempo desde que você se foi__ e nunca mais voltou  
__**I'd never forget that day it was so sunny out.**_

_Eu nunca esquecerei aquele dia tão ensolarado__  
__**And everyone was at home**_

_E todos estavam em casa_

_**You kissed me like you used to, nothing different.**__  
__Você me beijou como costumava, nada de diferente.__  
_

O céu me trás tanta paz, é tão calmo aqui em cima, olhando para baixo eu percebo como as coisas são pequenas, tudo é tão pequeno.

_**Grateful moments**_

_Momentos gratos  
__**But from that day i've lost my way  
**__Mas a partir daquele dia me perdi._

Realmente não sei o que fazer para encontrá-la, quando encontrá-la ou em qualquer momento a partir de agora. O sentimento que tenho agora se compara com o daquele dia, seria possível sentir isso sempre? Ela queria isso? Provavelmente não incluía procurá-la. O que será que ela queria?_  
_

_**Baby where are you?**_

_Baby, onde está você?  
__**What do you do?**_

_O que você faz?  
__**Do you still think about us over times?**_

_Ainda continua pensando em nós nos tempos vagos?__  
__**You don't send any letters**_

_Você não manda nenhuma carta  
__**I'm waiting so long time**_

_Eu tenho esperado tanto  
__**Please come home soon.**_

_Por favor, volte logo  
__**Baby i've forgotten the way you speak.**_

_Baby, eu esqueci o seu jeito de falar  
__**I've forgotten the way you seek**_

_Eu esqueci o seu jeito de procurar  
__**Can i hold to my hope?**_

_Posso realizar meu desejo?  
__**That you'll someday come back again and**_

_Que um dia você vai voltar e  
__**Give me kiss & kiss**_

_Me beijar e beijar._

Será que em algum momento desse ano ela me desejou, desejou me encontrar e que nós pudéssemos ficar juntos novamente? Será que é como Meiling sempre fala, ela só queria estar com um cara bonito? Ela é uma mulher linda, poderia escolher qualquer um.

_**Don't worry, cuz nobody hates you**_

_Não se preocupe, pois ninguém odeia você  
__**Nobody's mad at you**_

_Ninguém está bravo  
__**Just be home soon.**_

_Apenas volte logo  
__**I know that you're happy already**_

_Eu sei que você já está feliz  
__**Having the ones you love around**_

_Tendo aqueles que ama por perto  
__**You're living the days where smiles never fade**_

_Você está vivendo os dias em que sorrir nunca falha._

Como eu devo agir a partir de agora?

_**I try to understand but still**_

_Eu tento entender, mas ainda...  
__**My heart under shade  
**__Meu coração sombrio_

Eu acho que agora preciso apenas saber, preciso só de respostas, ditas por ela ou quem quer que seja. Depois disso eu poderia perdoá-la, se é que há algo a se perdoar, e ficar ou não com ela. Mesmo que isso seja complicado quando se está apaixonado, não estou em posição de cobrar qualquer coisa de alguém que eu mal conheço.

Por que é tão doloroso tudo isso? Como eu arranco esse sentimento de mim?

_**Future fear and chaos**_

_Futuro, medo e caos  
__**Is always in my thought**_

_Estão sempre em meus pensamentos  
__**No matter how much i think**_

_Não importa o quanto eu pense  
__**The answer run away**_

_A resposta sempre foge_

Eu nunca senti tanto medo em toda minha vida.

Pavor pra ser mais claro.

O tempo não passa, a altitude começa a me sufocar,o meu corpo não sente mais nada. Sinto como se estivesse entrando em pânico, tanto medo que eu não sei como ainda consigo fazer isso.

_**Nobody knows what the truth**_

_Ninguém sabe a verdade  
__**You can only try to believe**_

_Você pode apenas tentar acreditar_

Tenho um sentimento estranho e sufocante, mas pensando bem ele também me parece bom... Gostoso... Que está presente em tudo que eu faça ou pense... Que me domina e mesmo que eu tente me distrair dele não há escapatória. Por mais que eu esteja apavorado eu sinto como se algo positivo fosse sair dessa aventura.

_**I've forgotten the way you seek**_

_Eu esqueci o seu jeito de procurar  
__**Can i hold to my hope?**_

_Posso realizar meu desejo?  
__**That you'll someday come back again and**_

_Que um dia você vai voltar e  
__**Give me kiss & kiss**_

_Me beijar e beijar._

Esperança? Doce angústia? Nossa, o que aconteceu comigo?

Que onda de sentimentos é essa?

_**Baby what is the truth?**_

_Baby qual é a verdade?  
__**Where is the love?**_

_Onde está o amor?  
__**Fighting in the family and one you love**_

_Brigando com a família e com quem ama  
__**But everyone wants to be happy**_

_Mas todos querem ser felizes  
__**Everyone wants to have a smile on their face**_

_Todos querem um sorriso no rosto  
__**At time and time**_

_De vem em quando  
__**We fought again.**_

_Lutamos de novo.  
__**So do I . **__**I've fought all my life**_

_Eu também. Tenho lutado minha vida inteira  
__**And i still will be the one i love and myself, baby, come home**_

_E eu continuarei sendo a que amei e eu mesma, baby, volte pra casa  
__**Please, please, kiss.**_

_Por favor, Por favor, beijo._

Mas a minha maior questão é...será que eu estou me iludindo?

**-//-**

**Tokyo**

Empresas Daidouji

- Senhor Noguchi, espero que possamos realizar todas essas mudanças no estatuto da empresa!

- Senhora Tsukishiro, você têm o apoio do conselho, nunca prosperamos tanto! A empresa vai ter um excelente ano!

- Obrigada.

- Desculpe interromper, mas vocês ficaram sabendo?

- Do que, senhor Murata?

- Aquele rico empresário chinês, Li Syaoran, está vindo a Tokyo fechar novas parcerias!

- Li Syaoran?

- É, senhora Tsukishiro, Li, daquele clã famoso em toda Ásia!

- Ele está no Japão?

- Parece que está vindo. Fiquei sabendo dessa informação pelo dono da Ueno Toys, nosso parceiro na China.

- Murata, essa é uma ótima notícia! Talvez devessemos tentar uma parceria com ele, o que acha, senhora Tsukishiro?

- Bom, talvez o senhor Li não tenha interesse por empresas de brinquedos, mas ele seria um magnifico parceiro. Vejamos o que acontece quando ele chegar. Mas, senhor Murata, já que você trouxe essa informação, peço que fique atento a visita do Li ao Japão e me informe. Se eu perceber a possibilidade de um bom negócio com ele, não perderei essa chance.

- Isso mesmo, senhora Tsukishiro, você tem talento pra gerenciar! Mesmo que tenha começado mesmo nesse ramo só no ano passado, você tem um futuro muito promissor!

- Obrigada.

**-//-**

**-Meiling-**

- Gostou do hotel, Syao?

- É legal.

- Legal de 'bom' ou 'eu preferia uma coisa mais acolhedora'? – Lá vem o mau humor habitual.

- Nós vamos nos mudar em breve. Eu comprei uma cobertura no centro, estão fazendo algumas modificações.

- Comprou? Quando? – tá, por essa eu não esperava.

- Ontem à noite.

- Ah tá, entre a sua repentina decisão e sua viajem você comprou uma cobertura luxuosa e mandou ser modificada e mobiliada! Nossa! Ah, se todo mundo comprasse uma casa nos momentos críticos da vida...

- Você pode ficar no hotel se quiser... – Sabia que era isso que ele responderia.

- Era só deboche, Syao, deixa de ser chato.

- Idem.

- Nossa, humorzinho do cão, hein! Então eu vou ter um maravilhoso quarto em Tokyo, com uma vista panorâmica da cidade! Posso me acostumar com isso!

- Mei, quero que você faça uma lista das empresas que são nossas parceiras em Tokyo e agende visitas. Depois veja uma lista das possíveis associações e me passe, por fim quero uma lista das mais rentáveis empresas de brinquedos daqui e suas últimas transações com a China.

- Hein? Brinquedos? Vamos entrar nesse ramo também?

- Crianças existem no mundo todo e são ótimos consumidores, ou melhor, seus parentes são. Por isso o mercado voltado pra elas é muito rentável.

- Uau, vai ficar mais rico, quero um aumento! Vou fazer suas listas agora. Mais alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado. Vou ficar lendo uns relatórios.

- Ok.

Sei, brinquedos... Como se eu fosse boba, quer só achar a prima da coisinha. Mas provavelmente ele vai ganhar algum dinheiro com isso também, ele não ia fazer negócios pra descobrir ela, ou iria? Será que devo me preocupar? Ai ai, será que meu primo deixaria isso interferir nos negócios?

Espero que não...

**N.A.:** Olá Olá!!!

Desculpas pelo sumiço, mas cá estou eu com um novo cap.!!!

Agora devo dizer que sim, está um pouco confuso, mas é a mente do Li, em breve ele vai esclarecer seus sentimentos e a coisa toda vai ficar mais clara!!

O primeiro cap. foi editado pela minha nova revisora **7Coyote7 **e publicado novamente também, mas não há grandes mudanças. Agradeço novamente a **Ma Ling Chan **por toda ajuda anterior!!!

Obrigada **7Coyote7 **pela ajuda e revisão!!!!

Obrigada aos reviews e mandem mais e me digam o que estão achando e o que querem que aconteça na fic!!!

A música é _**Give me kiss & kiss**_ da **Anna Tsuchiya** que é quem faz as músicas da Nana Oosaki do anime **Nana** (recomendo muito)!!!!!!!

Sobre o próximo cap.....eh.....pois é...não sei, tenho muitas idéias mas pouco tempo pra escrever, talvez eu faça numas aulas chatas e depois coloque aqui!!! Mas sem data, só prometo tentar não demorar tanto!!!

Bjos

Sel

**N/Coy':** Olha só! As coisas se encaixando lentamente! Cara, eu queria um cara desses, apesar de ser complicado, olha, comprar uma cobertura e mandar modificar no meio tempo em que decide repentinamente viajar e pega o avião... UAU!

E... Senhora Tsukishiro? Ai ui ui Yukito mudou de sexo? XD Ok, eu sei quem é a senhora Tsukishiro, mas não conto! (e não ia perder a piada, né?)

A coisa vai esquentar, tô sentindo!

Coy'


End file.
